


Addicted

by ShinyHat



Series: Cyberpunk Smut [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, And V’s just along for the ride, Ass to Mouth, Bukkake, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Whiskey, Kissing, Lizzy Wizzy is ridiculously horny, Lube, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rogue is one horny freak, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watching, Wet & Messy, alcohol and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHat/pseuds/ShinyHat
Summary: After trying her best to climb up the ranks in Night City, a mercenary known only as V is going to make a choice that will change the rest of her life forever.A Smut fic where V is fucked by a whole cast of characters and Rogue’s just along for the ride getting paid.
Relationships: Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077), Lizzy Wizzy/Female V, Rogue Amendiares/Female V, Rogue Amendiares/Female V/Lizzy Wizzy, Rogue Amendiares/V, V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Royce
Series: Cyberpunk Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137866
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Welcome to Your Afterlife (Rogue/V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V heads to the Afterlife, looking for the expert fixer known as Rogue Amendiares. Little does she know, she’s about to find out that the top fixer in Night City has some... desires. Desires that V will have no choice but to fulfil.
> 
> OR
> 
> V pleasures Rogue in a whole lotta ways while she pours booze over the both of them.

The neon lights of Night City illuminated the back alley street as V walked down the street. She looked down to find a small parking lot ducked away with around a dozen neon signs perched about.

_This was it._ V thought to herself.

Mercenary work wasn’t exactly easy. Not without a shot at the big leagues. And in Night City, that big league was called the Afterlife. V walked up to the entrance, hurrying down the stairs to crash into the big burly man stationed out the front of the former morgue.

“Watch it.” He growled.

“Here to see someone.” V said back, unfazed. “Fixer. Calls herself Rogue.”

“Rogue ain’t seeing nobody at the moment.” Emmerickgrumbled. “She’s on her break. That means services are down for the moment. In other words, fuck off.”

“How bout you tell her that V is here.” V said in reply, tapping her foot impatiently. “And hurry it up will ya? I have somewhere to be.”

“Fuckin’ gonk.” Emmerick muttered under his breath as he brought up a holocall. “Hey Rogue, got a merc here for you. Say her name is V, and that she’s here to see you.”

Emmerick suddenly perked up, fixating completely on the call. V shot him a sly smirk, figuring that he was getting an earful.

“Boss, you sure?” Emmerick asked. “Well it’s just that-... Okay. Alright, I got it.” He sighed, stepping aside and allowing V to pass. “She’s waiting for you in her booth. Says that you two have business.”

“I know. That’s what I told you, right?” V said coyly as she walked into the club.

Her breath was immediately snatched away as she saw the dimly lit bar, drinks stacked up neatly on the shelves behind. It was excruciatingly... quiet. In all of her time in Night City, V never seemed to be able to get away from all the noise. All the chaos. And yet here she was, the only audible thing being the soft thumping of a SAMURAI track as she walked up to the bar.

V sat at a stool, vividly imagining downing shots with Johnny Silverhand himself. She anxiously pulled on the bottom of her jacket, looking around at the eerily empty club.

“I thought I told Emmerick to tell you to meet me in my booth.”

V spun around to see a woman standing behind her, her arms folded across her chest. Almost immediately, V’s heart jumped up into her throat.

The woman looked about fifty, maybe even older. And yet despite that, she still looked utterly breathtaking. She wore a tube top and a tight pair of latex pants, highlighting all of her curves seemingly just for V. Her sleek, grey hair was shaved on one side, piling down over the other. The expression she was sending to V was one of pure spite and irritation. And yet V couldn’t help but almost drool.

“I, um, wanted to get a look.” V said vaguely.

“Oh? A look at what?” Rogue asked, cocking her eyebrow.

_You._ V quickly hushed herself before that fell out of her mouth. “The Afterlife. This is the place for legends after all, right?”

“Some advice kid,” Rogue began. “Don’t try to be a legend. Otherwise, you end up like me. Anyway, apparently we have business to attend to?”

“Yeah. Of course.” V said, suddenly remembering the real reason she had come here. “Got a gig that I need some help with. I’m told you can provide that kind of help?”

“Uh-huh.” Rogue responded dismissively. “What kind of help did you need?”

_I need you to bend me over and fuck me right now so I don’t beg for you to do it myself._ “Info.” V said back, secretly bewildered at the places her mind was racing off to. “Got a guy in Watson who had had some trouble with Maelstrom. No one knows where he is exactly, except his input. And apparently you know where to find them.”

“I see.” Rogue said. She leaned over the bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka, twisting off the cap and taking a swig. “Alright, let’s get to business.”

She walked towards her booth, V following closely behind. V watched as Rogue stumbled over, quivering with drunken irritation. She couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of Rogue’s ass as she stumbled over. Seeing the tight fabric pressed against her behind made V grow warm a little.

Rogue quickly composed herself and sliding into her cushioned seat. In the booth, there was already a plentiful amount of booze laying about on the table. V now realised what Emmerick had meant by saying Rogue was on break.

“What are you, scared of the couch or something? Take a fuckin’ siddown.” Rogue slurred as she took another swig from the bottle.

V gulped and complied. She sat opposite to Rogue, both of her waiting in a brief moment of silence.

“So?” Rogue asked.

“So?” V repeated. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Oh, yeah.” Rogue replied emptily as V sighed.

Sure, it was inspiring and all to meet the greatest fixer in Night City. What wasn’t as inspiring was to see that she slammed back bottle after bottle in her spare time. Although not that V could really complain.

“I don’t have all night.” V piped up.

“Oh. Okay.” Rogue said in the same tone as before.

“For fuck’s sake, can you do something other than drink and tell me whether or not you can help me?!” V blurted out, enraged by the fixer’s lack of attention or professionalism.

Rogue perked up. She set the vodka bottle on the table and stared ahead at V, a calm, but terrifyingly indignant look spreading across her face.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” V said sheepishly.

Instead of an answer, she was met with a judgemental stare from Rogue as she picked at her nail. Despite the tension in the booth, V couldn’t help but curl her toes at the sight of Rogue becoming dead serious within a few seconds.

Maybe she can make me change in a few seconds. V scolded herself, hopeful that Rogue wouldn’t notice her enamoured expression.

“Okay. I’ll help you.” Rogue finally uttered.

V sighed in relief. “Buuuuttt.” She suddenly cringed as Rogue went on, leaning back to lay down on the couch.

“I want you to suck on my clit.” Rogue said, giggling as she did so.

“I’m sorry?” V asked, shocked at how straightforward and relaxed Rogue’s statement was. “What was that?”

“I. Want. You. To. Eat. Me. Out.” Rogue repeated herself slowly.

V wanted to say yes. She wanted the fixer to shoot up and pin her against the couch. She wanted Rogue to yank her combat pants down and tease her tight asshole through her thin panties. She wanted Rogue to slap her ass until it was bright red and reared, ready to be used however Rogue wanted.

“You’re crazy.” V said instead, clinging to her logical side. “Can’t I just pay you for the info.”

“Hmph. I guess.” Rogue pouted childishly. “You got 200,000 eddies lying around?”

V stopped, glaring down at the drunken fixer. “Are you fuc-. No. No I don’t have 200,000 eddies. Why the fuck is it that expensive?!”

“Big leagues kid.” Rogue grumbled. “Stuff here is expensive. Fortunately, there are other ways you can pay.”

“You’re insane.” V said, getting ready to delta then and there. “What if someone sees us?”

“I told you, I’m on break. No-one’s coming here.” Rogue said giddily. “Or do you want someone to see us going at it, you dirty little bishh?”

“Screw you.” V said dismissively.

“Well then, I guess I can also tell your boss in Watson that you tried to double cross her.” Rogue grinned. “Word of a fixer always means more than a merc’s.”

V stopped, her eyes going wide. She clenched her fists in anger to the point where her knuckles were slowly becoming white. Rogue ignored her enraged state, much more fixated on downing the rest of her bottle.

“What do I have to do?” V sighed.

“I told you.” Rogue said, grinning madly. “Eat me out for a little bit. We’ll see if you’re really worth my time after that.”

V groaned and sat down next to Rogue. She tried to grab her belt buckle, only to met with a swift slap to her cheek.

“The fuck?!” V cried aloud.

“You that antsy to get this over with?” Rogue cried out mockingly. “C’mooonnn. Least you can do is put on a show.”

A part of V wanted to flaunt her round, supple ass in Rogue’s face. She wanted her to be drooling, begging to have a taste of V as they moaned together in bliss. And then there was the part of V that wanted to punch Rogue right in the fucking trachea.

She groaned as she stood up, lightly dancing as Rogue looked on with an enamoured expression. V let her jacket fall to the ground. She moved her hips, slowly inching her pants off as Rogue watched on with a look of wonder.

V turned around, bending over as she untied her boots and kicked them off to the side. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy tempting the weathered fixer, watching as she started to rub her crotch sensually. V threw off her top hastily, standing in front of Rogue in nothing but her underwear.

“That’s it?” Rogue asked, seemingly disappointed.

“Oh what? You want more?” V asked slyly. “First I gotta see if this is worth my while.”

“I thought I was the one giving orders.” Rogue said as she grabbed onto V’s hips and pulled her onto her lap.

The two stayed still for a moment, locked in a gaze of lustful intimacy and wild cravings. Rogue knew what V really wanted, and she was more than ready to deliver.

“I guess you got to deal with someone else being in charge for a change.” V said softly, whispering in Rogue’s ear.

They wasted no time as V moved down, lightly kissing Rogue in all the right places. She moaned and drank as V unfastened Rogue’s belt, yanking her pants off roughly. It led to a little bit of vodka getting spilled over Rogue’s tube top. The cold liquor gave V a perfect window, getting a good glimpse of Rogue’s tits.

They weren’t anything to gawk at really. But in that moment, they looked like golden treasures to V.

“You ready?” She called out to Rogue playfully.

“Jus’ hurry up you bish.” Rogue slurred, downing the rest of the vodka.

V followed her orders. She pressed two of her fingers softly against Rogue’s folds, watching as she squirmed in delight. She slipped her fingers under Rogue’s lacy underwear, pressing her fingers against her moist sex.

“Oh my god...” V trailed of as she pulled her fingers out.

Despite barely starting, Rogue was absolutely dripping wet. V looked up at her, sucking her juices off of her fingers as Rogue licked her lips hungrily.

“Come here.” Rogue muttered as she grabbed V’s wrist and pulled her hand up to her mouth.

She engulfed V’s fingers, sucking on them softly. The taste was unbelievable. While she was admittedly dulled by chugging a bottle of vodka, Rogue was still blown away at how good she tasted when mixed with V’s saliva.

“Mmmmmphhff.” Rogue moaned as she continued licking away at V’s fingers. She grinned mischievously, suddenly biting down on her index finger.

“Hey what the fuck!” V reeled back, sucking on her finger in an attempt to dull the jolt of pain. “Was that necessary?!”

“Eat shit you prish.” Rogue sputtered, rubbing her still clothed breasts. “It wasn’t that hard.”

“Oh yeah?” V said angrily.

She suddenly leaned over and tore off Rogue’s tube top. Before she could protest, Rogue suddenly screamed as V took a mouthful of one of her tits, biting down on it firmly. She scratched away at the cushion, trembling in pain and bliss.

“That hard enough for you?” V said as she came up for a quick breath of air.

She grabbed onto Rogue’s other breast, munching on her nipples as she glared at the fixer. She could taste the faintest amount of blood, grinning wickedly as she slurped it up.

Rogue swiftly leaned up and pinned V down. She ripped off her bra as V screamed and cried out.

“You fu-mmmmm!!!” V began, only to be silenced by Rogue quickly stuffing her thumb into V’s mouth. She explored it for a short while, before grabbing V’s torn bra and stuffing it into her mouth.

“You wanna bite me you fucking slut?” Rogue with such an intense drive, such a hunger. V couldn’t help but curl her toes in fear and anticipation. “You think that’ll show me who’s the boss around here?! Watch and learn you cheap, dollar-store whore.”

Rogue grabbed onto V’s ample tits as she bit into her neck. V tensed up immediately, her back arching and her clit violently aching as she became sopping wet. She screamed into her ripped bra as Rogue moved down her body, biting roughly and tearing at her skin lightly.

She stopped at V’s tits, looking up at the ecstatic mercenary.

“You want me to nibble on them, don’t you?” She smiled, alluringly. “Mmmm, you’re such a slut. I bet you want me to make you bleed. Like you made me bleed you fucking cunt.”

V simply reared her head back. No matter what she said, Rogue was going to take what she wanted. V was proven right as she felt a tight set of teeth clamp down on her rock hard nipple. She glanced down to see Rogue feasting away, her hand travelling down to V’s warm and damp vagina. She moaned through her gag as Rogue started to slowly draw a circle around her clit, driving V absolutely wild. Her hips were shaking. Her holes were almost screaming to be played with, desperately beckoning for anyone to use them.

Rogue suddenly stood up, peering towards the table. She grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and turned to face V, a sly smile spreading across her face. V gulped restlessly as Rogue poured the whiskey onto her face. The liquor trickled down her chest, running over her tits and stomach as it engulfed her body. V simply stared on, awestruck.

“Come on slut.” Rogue muttered, falling back down on the couch. “Grab a drink off this.”

V followed her fixer’s orders. She yanked out her gag and licked lightly at Rogue’s neck and breast, the mixture of sweat and booze becoming irresistible. V pressed her fingers against her own sex, rubbing it gradually as she made her way down to Rogue’s panties.

The underwear reeked of Rogue’s wetness, booze and sweat. But that made it all the more tasty as V sucked on it, softly biting into the moist fabric.

“How you like getting fucked with?” V smiled as she leaned up.

She was suddenly pressed back down into Rogue’s entrance as the fixer glared at her, pressing her head firmly against her clit.

“That’s. Enough.” Rogue said sternly. “Now do what you’ve been told to do.”

“Y-Yes.” V trembled.

“Be polite you little whore.” Rogue yelled out, startling V.

“Oh-O-Okay.” V said shakily, her pussy quaking with lust.

“That’s what I thought.” Rogue said as she stood up. She shoved V onto her back, pushing her tongue into the mercenary’s mouth. Rogue was ferocious, pushing V down as she clasped tightly onto her tits.

She snapped around and grabbed another bottle of liquor. She poured the contents out onto V’s face, watching as she choked and coughed. Rogue then poured whatever was left onto the warm, sweaty flesh of her asscheeks.

“Mmm get ready bishhh.” Rogue slurred as she pounced onto V, her ass bouncing in her ass. “It’s time to dig in.”

V stared up in amazement at Rogue soaking wet ass. She slowly stuck her tongue out, rimming the outer area of the fixer’s asshole. Rogue chuckled drunkenly and pressed her ass down harder.

_Fine then_ , V thought to herself annoyed. _You want me to dig in? I’ll show you what digging in looks like!_

V gripped onto Rogue’s cheeks tightly as she sunk her tongue in deep. Rogue screamed and shook roughly, failing to knock away V as she slipped her tongue in and out of Rogue’s surprisingly tight ass with increasing speed. The taste of alcohol was unbearable to V as she took it a step further, rubbing the fixer’s clit roughly.

V could hear Rogue’s hushed cries as she grinned in a cocky manner. She lifted her other hand up, raising it up high and bringing it down on Rogue’s asscheek firmly.

“Ohhh!!!! Fuuckk!!!” Rogue moaned, moving her ass down on V’s tongue even faster now. “Mmmmm fuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck!”

Rogue bit her tongue as V kept slapping her ass roughly. It sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. Rogue couldn’t believe she was submitting to such new blood, while V couldn’t help but quiver at the sight of having one of the most legendary fixers in Night City moan and scream for her.

“Wait.” Rogue was barely able to speak as she lifted her ass up. She grabbed the last of the bottles and poured a little bit onto V’s sopping wet pussy.

She collapsed onto V, quickly burying her head into her clit as V gripped onto her ass firmly. Rogue wasted no time, licking the merc’s cunt as she tickled it with two of her fingers.

“Arghhhhgg!! Fu-Fufuuccckk!!!” V screamed, grabbing onto Rogue’s ass tightly for comfort. “Oh yeah, *heh*, that’s the fucking-ahhh!!!!!”

She struck back swiftly, burying her tongue back into Rogue’s puckered hole. They both into each other as they ravished each other on a bed of sweat and their own juices. V’s tight slit trembled as she felt Rogue lifted her tongue away, slowly slipping her fingers into V.

V coiled back, shaking so violently that her tits started to bounce. She returned the favour, taking her tongue out of the fixer’s ass and slipping two of her fingers in softly instead. She tickled at Rogue’s clit using her other hand as the fixer started to finger her with a rising speed. Her thighs trembled as a wave of pleasure washed over her body.

_Oh god._ V whispered roughly, quickly letting out a scream filled with pleasure. “I-ah! I’m so f-! I’m so fucking close babyy!!”

Rogue grinned to herself, picking up the pace as she fingerfucked both of V’s holes simultaneously. Not wanting to be outdone, the merc stopped rubbing the fixer’s clit, ramming her fingers in roughly as they stayed locked in a sensual pose. V’s juices shot up onto Rogue’s cheeks, giving her a sign that she was close.

Meanwhile, Rogue dripped freely onto V’s face as her ass quaked and trembled sensitively. They were both on the verge as a fire started to burn within them.

“OH FUCK! FUUUCK YES! I’M GONNA-!” V screamed.

“Yes baby! Cum for me like the little bishhh you are! Fucking explode for me!” Rogue mumbled, her entire body seizing up and quivering.

They both tensed up as their climaxes came crashing down upon them. V’s was messy, her orgasm spurting out onto Rogue’s fingers and face. The dripping fluids were intoxicating as Rogue smashed her mouth against V’s soaking wet clit, sucking up all her juices to have to herself.

The taste quickly sent Rogue over the edge. V bit into Rogue’s ass deeply, trying to muffle her orgasmic screams when suddenly, streams of Rogue’s juices shot out all over the couch and V’s hair. She lightly licked at the fixer’s dripping wet holes, the only thing she could do at that point as her entire body became limp and broken from her explosive orgasm.

Rogue stood up, unfazed. As V lied restlessly on the couch, Rogue slipped her fingers down to her cunt and pushed them deep inside. She let out another ecstatic moan as she slurped up her own juices, rubbing her nipples excitedly.

She grabbed a half-empty bottle of liquor. Taking a deep swig, the fixer looked around at the exhausted merc resting on the booth seat.

“Mmmm, such a good fucking girl.” Rogue grinned wickedly. “I’m sorry baby, but there’s no way I can let you go now. Not after that performance.”

V was helpless as her eyes fluttered shut, the last thing she saw being the imposing figure of Rogue as she walked back towards the horny mess of a mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then ;D. I had a lot of fun writing this, especially since there’s not that much Rogue x Fem V. Given the ending of this fic, who knows? I might continue along with this kinda storyline.  
> Please leave feedback and requests in the comments. Thanks for reading!


	2. What’s To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V wakes up in an unfamiliar location, wrapped in bindings and some pretty... revealing clothing. She’s initially alarmed until she sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease of some Rogue/V/Lizzy Wizzy. I’d like to see what you guys think of this AU and if you want me to keep updating it, or if you prefer one-offs.
> 
> P.S. I do know there are a couple more requests asking for some specific stuff and I’ll try getting around to writing that too once I declutter my schedule.

V opened her eyes slowly, groaning and muttering to herself. The last thing she remembered was the intense orgasm she had, courtesy of Rogue. Everything after that was nothing but a faded blur.

She tried lifting her hands up to rub her eyes, only to find them stopping just short of her face. She tried yanking on her other hand. It too was chained down. V looked around, her mouth dropping in shock as she took in her surroundings.

The room she was locked in was dimly lit. A faint red light illuminated the room. The bed she laid on was soft, almost as if she was lying down on a non-acidic cloud. The drawers on the side of the room were lined with a variety of toys. It was like one of those old cheesy erotic braindances.

V was wearing nothing but a skimpy set of black and pink lingerie. The beautiful, delicate pattern crept up her thigh in the form of transparent white stockings.

“Hey!” She cried out, pulling at her restraints. “Rogue! What the fuck are you doing?! What is this?!”

No response. V sighed in annoyance as she looked at her right hand. She pressed her fingers against her thumb firmly, putting a plentiful amount of tension on the bone. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain, gritting her teeth.

“Hey! What the fuck!”

V opened her eyes to find Rogue standing in the doorway, glaring at V with an enraged expression.

“What the hell?!” She ran over, pulling V’s hand free to make sure she didn’t break her thumb. “Just relax, okay? Take a deep breath.”

“A deep breath? A deep breath?!” V repeated her words mockingly. “Oh sure, I’ll take just getting handcuffed to a sex dungeon in fucking stride! What the hell is this?!”

“Oh just relax you gonk.” Rogue muttered under her breath. “I promise I’ll explain.”

“You fuckin’ better.” V growled, easing herself from tugging at her restraints. “What the hell happened? One minute we were... we...”

“We were fuckin’ like two cyberpsychos on some SynthCoke?” Rogue finished for her.

“... Yeah.” V said, shuddering at the thought. “What happened after that?”

“Well, after you passed out I didn’t wanna just abandon you on the couch.” Rogue explained. “So, I carried you to a place of mine in Kabuki. Near Jig-Jig Street.”

“Oh. Wow. Great.” V rolled her eyes sardonically. “Still haven’t told me why I look like a goddamn joytoy.”

“Not far off honestly.” Rogue admitted.

“Wait, what.” V replied, dumbfounded.

“I told you. I’m on break baby. I’m taking it easy in terms of running the Afterlife.” She continued. “But, I have... other ways of gaining an income. Ways that you’ll be quite suited for.”

“You’re kidding?” V raised her eyebrow, groaning. “You’re actually fucking kidding.”

“I’m... not?” Rogue said, shrugging. “Sex is one of the biggest industries in Night City kid. Almost as big as mercenary work. You telling me you don’t want a piece of that?”

“I’m telling you, I don’t want even the slightest fuckin’ bit!” V spat out, desperately pulling away at her chains. “Now get me the fuck out of here?!”

V pulled her arms forward with such sudden force that the bed shook. Rogue acted fast, pinning V down and mounting her. She wrapped her fingers around V’s throat, pulling her in tightly.

“What the fuck are you u-!” V began, only to be silenced by Rogue pressing her lips firmly against hers.

Rogue continued to choke V, grinning in pleasure as she heard the submissive merc moan at her touch. She explored her mouth with her tongue for a little while, smashing into V as she let her hand wander her body.

She gripped V’s gorgeous tits, tickling her nipples as she kept on wandering. The way V meekly trembled was enough to make Rogue grow wet. She moaned cartoonishly into V, pulling her in closer as she grinded against her.Rogue’s hand wiped over her stomach, her index finger moving closer and closer towards the merc’s snatch.

Rogue only rubbed V slightly, but it was enough to make her instantly break away from the kiss. The mercenary moaned in bliss and ecstatic pleasure as she fell back onto the bed, her hands gripping onto the sheets.

That wasn’t enough. Rogue collapsed onto her subby little friend and rubbed at her clit relentlessly. Her juices was dripping through the fabric of the lingerie, coating Rogue’s hand.

The noises she made. It was enough to make Rogue want to split her in two with one of the many toys lining the walls. She took a deep breath, remembering they had someone waiting for them. She stood up, much to the disappointment of the lustful V.

“Well, someone’s a little more enthusiastic, huh?” Rogue chuckled.

“Please... More...” V begged, looking up at Rogue as she groped at her own breasts.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Rogue grinned slyly. “We’ll have more fun, but first, we have a customer you gotta attend to.”

She leaned up and walked over to the door. Rogue opened it to reveal a striking chrome figure standing in the doorway, promptly sending a different kind of shock throughout V’s body.


	3. Shining and Chrome (Lizzy Wizzy/Rogue/V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V does her best to please a famous celebrity in desperate need of some relaxation. Although, looks can sometimes be deceiving...
> 
> OR
> 
> Lizzy Wizzy is a freak and V learns that firsthand.

“Am I at the right place?” The chrome celebrity asked Rogue.

“Yup.” Rogue said warmly in reply. “We talked on the phone. Get in here, take off your shoes, relax. I’ll just grab some drinks.”

She winked at V, who hungrily stared at her fixer mistress. As Rogue closed the door, Lizzy Wizzy looked over to V, an alarmed and uncertain expression spreading across her face.

“Oh. Um, hi.” She said coldly.

“Ummm, hey.” V said back, breathing erratically. “You’re... um... you’re-.”

“I know.” Lizzy sighed, taking out a cigarette. Her fluffy pink scarf was illuminated in the dim glow of the cigarette as she took a whiff. “And I know what you’re thinking. Why would a superstar like Lizzy Wizzy want to be in this seedy hell in some love motel with a joytoy?”

“I’m not a-.” V was cut off as Lizzy went on.

“And truth be told? It’s because I want to try some things.” She looked alluringly at V. “Some... exciting things.”

“Hope this is as exciting as what you expected.” The bound merc joked, glancing up at her restraints.

Rogue walked back into the room, carrying a large bottle of wine and a few glasses. She sat down on the red velvet couch next to Lizzy, placing a glass in front of her as she poured out a small bit of the bubbly liquid.

“Glad to see you two talking.” She grinned, glancing at V and then back at Lizzy. “So, what were you thinking of doing tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Lizzy said, sipping at her champagne. “I’m kinda new to this sort of stuff.”

“Well, let’s start simple. What are your kinks? You like it up the ass?” Rogue asked plainly.

Lizzy Wizzy choked on her champagne. She quickly wiped it off her chin, tossing it aside sheepishly as she glanced away.

“Um... I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like when I’m in control.” She muttered nervously. If it was possible, her chrome skin would be turning to a faint shade of pink. “And... maybe when I’m using some toys?”

“Aw. You’re nervous. That’s cute.” Rogue smiled sardonically and walked over to the dresser.

She opened the drawer and rummaged through the pile of sex toys that laid inside. V and Lizzy glanced at each other in anticipation as Rogue stepped towards the chromed singer with an armful of enticing playthings.

“Let’s take a look.” Rogue laid them out on the table.

There were quite a few things that caught Lizzy’s eye. One that stood out to her was a couple of large, metallic dildos, similar in tone to her skin. There was a simple ball gag coloured a bright red. Another was a small buttplug which glowed rather cartoonishly with a crimson hue. There was another dildo, only it was thicker and maybe a couple of inches longer. It had a quite erratic shape, closely resembling a blue octopus tentacle. To finish things off, Rogue laid down a harness on the table.

“It’s compatible with the dildos.” She explained, taking a very close seat next to Lizzy. “So, pick your poison.”

“I...” Lizzy was overwhelmed at the sight, trembling with anxiety. “I don’t...”

“Heh. Maybe this’ll help you clear your mind.” The experienced fixer grabbed onto the singer’s shoulder and pulled her in close.

The meek celebrity almost melted in her arms their lips smacked together. Rogue grabbed the back of her head, tousling the star’s electric, bright pink hair. She yanked on it a little, kicking things up a notch as she threw the fluffy scarf to the side. The only thing Lizzy was left wearing was her short indigo dress, which barely reached down to her thighs. Rogue grabbed onto her hand, firmly pressing it against her breast as she leaned in further. She let her other hand travel down the singer’s lacy white underwear, rubbing it lightly as the meek popstar let a gasp escape her throat.

It was like torture to V. She struggled, desperate to get away from the scene but at the same time entranced by the sight of her fixer devouring the lips of one of the biggest music producers in Night City. She closed her eyes, imaging the both of them walking over to the bed and setting V free so she could spend some more intimate time with them.

She thought especially of ripping off Lizzy Wizzy’s thin dress, hoping to catch a glimpse of what lied under all those extravagant outfits and bright makeup. The thought made V moan aloud, startling both Rogue and Lizzy.

“Hm.” The fixer grinned slyly as she leaned up and took a seat at the foot of the bed. “Almost forgot you were here kid. Sorry about that. Guess we did get a little... greedy.”

She trailed her finger up V’s thigh. The sensation of her fixer’s finger running up her skin towards her clit made the mercenary shudder with delight, breathlessly exclaiming.

“Well superstar?” Rogue turned towards Lizzy, a coy smile spreading across her face. “She really wants it.”

“Yeah... Got it...” Lizzy replied, her voice shaking.

She walked over to the bed and laid down next to V. Rogue procured a key from her pocket and unshackled the bound merc, letting her collapse onto the pillow next to Lizzy Wizzy.

“So.” V did her best to sound seductive. “What did you want to start with?”

“Maybe... I guess the tentacle looks kinda cool.” Lizzy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“Nice choice.” Rogue smiled and walked over to the table. She grabbed the blue and purple toy and chucked it over towards the duo.

It landed on the bedsheets with a soft thud, slightly startling Lizzy Wizzy. She picked it up curiously, poking the silicone material as she examined it closely.

“You might want to get her going first.” Rogue chuckled, beckoning to V. “I mean, unless you want to tear her insides open.”

“Oh no, no, no. I’m sorry.” Lizzy Wizzy said meekly as she crawled over to the merc, leaving the toy on the bedsheets. “Where do I get started?”

Something about the star’s inexperience drove V insane. She wanted to pin her down and force herself onto the chromed singer. She wanted to spread her thighs and explore her tight, firm clit. She snapped back to reality as both Lizzy and Rogue stared at her with confused expressions.

“So... um, what do you want me to do?” The metal diva asked again, her hand edging closer to V’s breast. “To help you out, I mean.”

“Well...” V said slyly. “Maybe start by making a gal feel welcome?”

Lizzy immediately took note and leaned in shyly. She pressed her lips against V’s softly, evidently learning a thing or two from her little ‘talk’ with Rogue. She moved in closer, mounting the mercenary as they remained locked in a passionate kiss. V gripped onto Lizzy’s ass, giving it a playful slap the chromed singer immediately let a hoarse squeal fall out of her throat as she continued to make out with V.

She started trailing down, lightly nibbling at V’s skin and neck as she slunk down to her vagina. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that V was already wet, a damp spot forming on her skimpy black and pink underwear. She pressed on it lightly, gawking in pleasure at the feel.

“Oh my...” Lizzy looked up at V, speaking in a sultry tone. “You’re so wet right now. So wet...”

V shuddered as the words escaped the chromed celebrity’s throat. Her mind was jumping between pinning the star down and using her to her fullest, or letting the celebrity push her against the wall and fuck her until V couldn’t walk straight. Both dreams only served to make the merc even wetter, much to the delight of Lizzy Wizzy.

“Oh my god...” Lizzy couldn’t believe what she was seeing, edging her hand down underneath her dress. “You’re so fucking... mmmm baby...”

There was that voice again. V gulped in awe as Lizzy pulled her underwear to the side, getting her first good look at the mercenary’s dripping wet clit. Her first look, but almost definitely not her last.

She drew a deep breath and pressed her tongue against V’s vagina. She started licking at it persistently, lapping up the merc’s juices as if they were liquid gold. She tried getting her fingers into the mix, rubbing V’s entrance lightly as she started to get more aggressive in her licking.

V coiled in shock as Lizzy Wizzy slipped her tongue into her slit, slipping her finger in as she gripped her own breast in pleasure.

“Fuck... Me...” Rogue said in awe, watching the scene that was playing out in front of her. “Maybe it’s time for me to step in, huh?”

The fixer approached Lizzy from behind, crouching down to cup her tits in her hand. Rogue pulled away at the dress, exposing the popstar’s soft metallic breasts and her perky nipples. She started to grope and knead them, pressing on the synthetic skin firmly.

Lizzy Wizzy moaned softly into V’s pussy as she pulled her head free. She turned her neck and smashed her lips into Rogue’s, taking the old fixer completely off guard. She ripped her hand away from the merc’s clit and wrapped it around Rogue’s throat, gradually choking her as they continued to let their tongues explore each other’s mouths.

V quickly shot up. This was her chance. She wasn’t tied down, and the only two other people in the room were currently at each other’s throats. Literally. She could easily walk out, grab whatever rags were lying around, and get back to her apartment.

But the alluring sight of the most famous fixer in Night City and one of the most popular singers in the world making out and groping each other was simply too much.

The merc grabbed the tentacle toy and leaned back. She peeled the fancy underwear off and pressed her hand against her moist sex. She held her finger up and sucked on it. She bobbed her finger in and out of her throat as she pressed the toy up to her entrance.

It slid in swiftly as V grabbed onto a nearby pillow. She pulled it out, watching the toy slide out with ease. She was trembling with bliss, pushing it back it as she kept sucking on her fingers.

“What. The. Fuck. Are you. Doing?”

V opened her eyes to find Lizzy standing over her. Something was off. The once calm and shy popstar was glaring at V, an expression of pure fury spreading across her face. Her hands balled into fists. She threw her hair to the side and leaned in closely.

“I. Asked. You. A question.”

Lizzy’s words were demanding, her tone filled with rage. But there was still a hint of her seductiveness. The mix of the two made V shudder as she coughed out a response.

“Um, e-enjoying myself?” V said anxiously.

The chromed singer chuckled sardonically, reaching down. She slapped V roughly, a red mark spreading across her face. V yelped in pain. She tried crawling back, but her efforts were halted as Lizzy gripped onto her ankles and pulled her in close. She gripped onto the toy and rammed it deep into her little mercenary, gleaming with delight as she watched her wince in pleasure and irritation.

“What a naughty... naughty... naughty girl.” Lizzy said tenderly, pushing V’s hair to the side. “You want mommy to set you straight?”

“What... the actual... fuck.” V said quietly, watching the chromed singer lean in and steal a quick kiss.

She leaned over to find Rogue staring at her, an equally flabbergasted expression spreading across her face. She chuckled to herself, leaning down on the couch as she watched Lizzy pull V in closer and closer.

“I won’t ask again.” Lizzy said sternly.

“Y-Y-Yes mommy.” V whispered.

“Louder bitch.” Lizzy insisted, grabbing V’s mouth firmly. She slipped her finger into her mouth, letting it move around playfully as V let out a shrill, muffled moan.

“Yes mommy.” The merc repeated, slightly louder this time. It still came out as a hushed whisper.

“Scream it you fucking cunt!” Lizzy demanded loudly, slapping V for a second time.

“Ugh, please mommy!” V wailed. “Please fuck me until I break! Spread me nice and wide!”

Lizzy smiled maliciously in reply. She yanked the toy out of V and rubbed her clit relentlessly, watching the mercenary squirm and shudder with delight. Pulling her metallic hand free, the chromed star snapped towards Rogue.

“The harness please.” She demanded. “And the other dildo. Now.”

Although she was normally used to being the one dishing out orders, Rogue was intrigued by the meek singer’s sudden surge in bossy attitude. She followed her orders promptly, walking over and grabbing both the harness and the metallic dildo. She strode over and handed them to Lizzy, who snatched them away angrily.

“Now go sit on the couch. Watch closely.” The chromed singer bellowed.

Rogue did as she was ordered and sat down on the couch, positioning herself so she got a good view of V, Lizzy Wizzy and the bed.

V felt the toy pressing against her slit as Lizzy tried edging it in slowly. It slid in quickly, grazing through the slick entrance and slipping into the mercenary. She shuddered as the toy reached in deeply. V was no stranger to having something fill her up, but the sight of the chrome superstar anxiously sliding it in made her even wetter.

“So then I just pull it out like this?” Lizzy demonstrated to the fixer mistress, slowly pulling the toy out of V’s cunt. “Then push it in. And out. And in. And out?”

Rogue simply nodded in affirmation. Lizzy Wizzy stood up and sheepishly removed her dress. It fell to the floor as she bent over, purposefully flaunting her ass in the merc’s face as she removed her underwear. V couldn’t resist. She leant up and grabbed onto the singer’s hips, licking her cute metal ass giddily.

“Eee!” Lizzy let out an adorable giggle as her panties fell to her ankles. She swiftly turned around and pinned V back down, putting her in her place. “You want me that bad?”

She quickly grabbed the black leather harness and put it on, clicking the metal dildo into place soon after. Lizzy climbed on top of V, the strap-on waving dangerously close to the merc’s entrance. The popstar tugged away at V’s bra, up clipping the front and letting it fly open. She gawked, her eyes lighting up as she took in V’s supple tits. Leaning in, she nibbled at them lightly. The sensation of Lizzy’s mouth clamping down on her perky nipples made V tense up, doing her best to suppress her desire to moan and beg. Instead she simply breathed restlessly.

“You ready?” Lizzy asked sensually.

“Are you?” V quipped back.

She was met with a pout from the chrome celebrity, who leaned up and pulled her to the side of the bed. She positioned the strap-on, teasing V as she poked lightly at her entrance.

“Funny.” Lizzy Wizzy said before she edged the metal dildo into V’s slit.

V let out a small moan as she bit down on her lip. Lizzy pulled the strap-on out slowly, revelling in the sight of V squirming and shaking ever so slightly. She repeated the slow, passionate thrusts for at least a minute, watching as V rocked her hips in sync with the motion. Lizzy pushed her up further onto the bed, crawling onto the mattress herself. She towered over V, gripping onto her waist as a wretched expression spread across her face.

“I hope you’re a screamer.” She whispered seductively in V’s ear.

Suddenly, she took the strap-on and rammed it deep into V’s pussy. Her body seized up as she wailed, her legs twitching at the sudden action. The thrust was exponentially hard and strong, unexpected from someone such as Lizzy Wizzy, who had a rather nubile build. Rogue watched the swift movement, her eyes going wide in delight as she watched Lizzy pin V’s hands above her head and kiss at her neck. She pressed her hand against her clit, rubbing it through the tight fabric of her pants as the chromed celebrity continued.

She started picking up the pace, lifting V’s hips up and ramming into them in an almost animalistic manner. The mercenary’s growing wetness only made it easier as it acted as the perfect lube so Lizzy could slip the toy in and out with ease. 

Nevertheless, Lizzy rummaged through the bedside table and came upon a small bottle of lubricant. She flicked off the top and poured the contents of the small bottle all over V’s sopping wet cunt. The fluid dripped down over her clit, pooling on the bottom of the bed.

“Mmmm, that good?” Lizzy said as she started fucking the merc once more. “You’re so fucking slutty, just lying back and letting me use you up. So fucking slutty and hot.”

The combination of the lube and V’s own juices were enough for the singer to slam the dildo into her easily, slipping it back out and then in again. She gripped onto V’s ass firmly, playfully smacking it as she jammed the strap-on inside her vagina.

Rogue kicked her pants and underwear off. She grabbed the other dildo off the table and watched closely. She plunged the toy deep into her cunt, moaning blissfully as she tried to sync it up with the chromed singer’s thrusts. She was trembling, filling herself up roughly as her juices dampened the couch.

There was something about the way Lizzy fucked her that made V completely bend to her will. She had been in bed with men before, with mixed results at best, but the way the chromed superstar used her made V coil up and submit her body entirely. Unlike the guys she had previously been with, Lizzy was thrusting into her with absolutely no remorse or mercy. The toy pressed hard and firm against V’s walls, filling her up swiftly. V was left powerless as Lizzy flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her ass up high.

“So fucking hot.” The chromed popstar murmured under her breath as she sucked on her fingers, rubbing V’s clit roughly. “Your ass looks so fucking tasty.”

The mercenary simply grabbed onto sheets and closed her eyes in anticipation. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for Lizzy to ram her strap-on deep into her pussy. V’s eyes bulged, almost jumping out of their sockets as she stuck her tongue out and moaned passionately. Not pleasure-filled gasps, but loud, addictive moans that bounced off the walls of the room. Her tight wet slit trembled as she whimpered with delight. A wave of bliss washed over her as her climax started to arrive.

“No!” Lizzy gripped V’s hair, pulling it tightly as they shifted to a doggystyle position. “Not yet! Not yet!!”

She was too late. The hair pulling and the change in position only made V tense up and scream. Her orgasm came hard and fast, making her entire body seize up and shake. Her fluids squirted out through the strap-on that was still firmly inside of her, spurting all over Lizzy’s hips and the soft blankets. V couldn’t stop, her entire lower half jolting and trembling as her cum leaked out through the dildo.

The merc collapsed onto the bed, breathing restlessly. Her clit was soaking wet, dripping out all over the bed. She lapped a small amount with her fingers and licked them try, squealing in delight at the taste of herself.

Nearing her end, Rogue did her best to maintain herself. She had learned a thing or two about keeping her composure in her long years. Nevertheless, her wetness dribbled down onto soft cushion of the couch.

Lizzy Wizzy, on the other hand, was far from pleased. She shot up and strode over to the dresser, opening the drawer full of sex objects and rummaging through. She stopped as she came across a strapless vibrating strap-on. A switch on the side of the toy made it vibrate sensually, sending a grin spreading across the chrome star’s face. She slipped off the harness and let it drop to the ground as she walked over to V.

“Think you can cum without me?” She yelled angrily at V, who was too dazed to answer. “Think you can just leave me hanging like I’m some fucking useless slutty toy?! Is that what you think you fucking low-rent whore?!”

Her tone had drastically shifted. Gone was the anxious girl who wanted some experimentation. There was only a hungry soul in her place. Lizzy mounted V, slowly pushing the strapless vibrator into her tight clit. A small moan escaped her throat as she let the bright pink toy penetrate her firm, wet hole. Flipping the switch on, the chromed singer promptly seized up as the strap-on began pulsating inside of her. Her metal slit started to drip slightly, already overwhelmed.

Lizzy Wizzy powered through the pleasure and rolled V over. She laid down beside her, getting into a spooning position as she pressed the vibrator near V’s entrance.

“Wai... I can’t... I...” V protested breathlessly, fruitlessly trying to push her chromed mistress away. It only earned her a slap on her asscheek and a damp metal finger pressing into her clenched hole. V moaned helplessly at her touch, both her holes quivering in anticipation.

“Don’t fight me you fucking whore.” Lizzy Wizzy quickly slipped her finger in and out a couple of times, persisting through V’s eclectic moaning. “Just lie down.”

In an instant, she slipped the other end of the vibrator deep into V’s cunt. The merc screamed in pain and bliss, her body quivering relentlessly as Lizzy pounded into her without any hesitation. She moved so fast that there was an audible smack as he metal hips slammed into V’s ass. It only increased her feelings of pained pleasure as her clit trembled and shuddered, gripping the huge vibrator as it slid in deeply.

“Y-mmmphh! Yo-Y-You f-f-fffaaahhH!! Ughh-I...” Lizzy tried to keep up her dirty talk, her intense amount of pleasure relegating it to a heap of incoherent squeals and moans.

“Ye-aigghghh! OHMYGODFUCK! Ugh, yesyesyeysyesYES! YES! YES!” V was no different, her entire body quivering with erotic delight as wails of excitement fell out of her mouth. Her body was shaking roughly as Lizzy Wizzy started to hit her G-spot, sending another wave of pleasure over her. “Ugh MY GOD! FUCK!”

She could feel another climax rapidly approaching. From the sound of Lizzy Wizzy’s ecstatic moans and screams, V could tell that she was about to reach her climax. And fast. She grabbed onto Lizzy’s hair as the chromed singer grabbed onto her hair, pulling it tightly.

“You gonna cum bitch?!” She moaned out mockingly, lightly slapping V’s ass as she spoke. “You gonna cum all over my cock? Go ahead, cum on my cock again! Cum on my cock while I fill you up nice and good!”

Her demands sent V over the edge. She quivered sporadically and allowed her body take over as she shook in an erratic manner. Her juices came squirting out of her clit once more, spraying over the bed as she collapsed breathlessly. Her final orgasmic moan was all Lizzy Wizzy needed to be pushed over the edge. Her climax descended down upon her as she pumped vigorously into V’s pussy. She fucked her with almost inhuman speed as her fluids exploded over her metal thighs. She shuddered in delight, letting the vibrator slip out of both her and V as they laid on the bed restlessly.

Rogue watched in awe, her pussy sopping wet and begging for a cock to fill it up. Instead, she walked over and helped Lizzy Wizzy to her feet, grabbing her scarf, dress and panties while she was at it.

“Hope that was to your liking.” She smirked as the chromed singer slipped her clothes on, her sweat staining them ever so slightly.

“Let’s just say I’ll be back for more.” Lizzy exclaimed as her eyes glowed bright blue, transferring a plentiful amount of eddies to Rogue’s account. “Specifically, I’ll be back for her.” She pointed towards V, who remained moaning and trembling on the bed. 

“I’m counting on it.” Rogue said as Lizzy Wizzy walked out of the room.

The fixer turned towards her spent up little merc, watching with delight as she squirmed and moaned quietly. In her intense pleasure, she seemed to have just passed out then and there. Rogue leaned over her, whispering in her ear.

“Get some rest baby. You’ve earned it. I just hope you can handle my next customer. And his big friends.” She said delicately as she licked her lips in anticipation of what the mercenary would have to endure next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun trying to make Lizzy’s personality similar to what we saw in her series of sidequests.  
> I also wonder who this mysterious ‘next customer’ is. Maybe it could be an old friend of V’s. Or maybe it’s someone she’s dreaded seeing again.  
> As always, feedback and requests are welcomed!
> 
> 12/2/21 UPDATE:  
> I just wanted to quickly saw that Chapter 4 might take a little longer than expected. I’ll try to take the time to work on a release schedule so y’all know when to expect new chapters.


	4. Haste (Royce/V/Dum Dum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V runs into some old friends. Loose term there being ‘friends’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here!  
> Sorry for the length of this chapter. I’ll try to follow up with a longer one, with hopefully a more popular character than the Maelstrom crew.  
> In the meantime, enjoy the hastily written smut.

V rose from her bed groggily. She groaned, rubbing her head in annoyance as a headache began to wash over her.

“Good morning.” The merc shot suddenly, finding Rogue resting at the foot of her bed. “Someone sure is a sleeper.”

V looked down to find she was wearing a simple singlet and a pair of plain panties. The lighting in the room was fairly dim, changed to a regular shade instead of its red tone. It all looked so... normal. Maybe that’s why a pit started to form in her stomach.

“What happened?” She groaned.

“You passed out.” Rogue said bluntly. She handed V a tall glass of red liquid, to which the merc eyed suspiciously. “Oh relax for god’s sake. If I wanted to drug you, I’d do it in a way that would at least be somewhat subtle.”

V relented and took a swig from the glass. The sweetness of the juice filled her mouth as Rogue leaned over. She pressed her hand firmly onto V’s ass, causing her to choke on her drink.

“Just relax.” The fixer said sensually.

Breathing in sharply, V did as she was told and eased her posture. Rogue massaged her cheek lightly, eventually pulling back as she got up and approached the door.

“Heads up. This next guy asked for something a little more... rough.” She warned ominously.

V leaned back against the bed, smiling deviously. “I know how to deal with rough.”

Rogue sighed bemusedly and opened the door. In stepped two tall figures, both horrifically modified to the point where they were more machines than man. V jumped in shock, glaring at the two whom she instantly recognised.

“Royce?!” She cried out.

“Yeah. I’m here too y’know.” Dum Dum stepped out, waving casually.

“Shut up!” The Maelstrom leader slapped his companion away, fixating back onto V. “Well, well, well. Long time no see V.”

“Wait. You two know each other?” Rogue asked in a befuddled manner.

“Oh you can fucking can say that.” Royce spat out as he shoved her aside, strolling over towards V. “This corpo cunt was the one who sold me out to Dexter DeShawn. Cost me my entire operation.”

He was growling, harshly staring at her. She shared his contempt, glaring back up at him as they laid locked in an intense staring competition. At least, the closest thing one could get to a staring competition when the opponent’s head was partially made of cybernetics.

“Fuck you, asshole.” V shot back.

“Nah, I’m guessing that’s gonna be your job.” Royce gloated gleefully.

V grimaced as he finished his sentence cheerily. Technically, he was right.

Meanwhile, Dum Dum’s exposed optics flared up with a red light as he wired money to Rogue.

“Something a little extra darling.” He explained, staring at her chest coyly.

“Thanks.” The fixer replied in a crass manner. “And if you keep looking down, you’re gonna need to get some chrome repaired.”

She walked out of the room as Dum Dum sharply turned his gaze forward. It was now only the three of them, and the two Maelstrom gangsters weren’t going to waste what precious time they had.

They immediately got to work. Royce grabbed onto V’s throat and pushed her against the bed hard. He stroked his hardening shaft through his pants as the merc looked away in disgust. Dum Dum joined him, rubbing his crotch as he undid his belt and kicked off his pants.

“Grab the lube.” Royce ordered. “I’m getting first dibs.”

“Fuckin’ gonk.” Dum Dum muttered.

Royce eyed him furiously as he turned his attention back towards V. He grinned maliciously as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop.

“You know how hard it was to pull myself out of that mess after you sent your little mercenary friend in?” He whispered as he rubbed the bulge that was neatly hidden under a pair of worn boxers.

V looked to the side, closing her eyes and falling emotionless as he continued. Royce finally pulled away at his underwear as Dum Dum approached with a small bottle in hand.

“Got it right here boss.” He grinned as he handed the Maelstrom leader the bottle. “So what we doing?”

“Wh-What we doing? We having a good time you fucking moron!” Royce groaned as he leaned up. “Get on the other side of the bed. You go when I tell you to go.”

Dum Dum did as he was asked. V simply laid back on the bed with her eyes still closed, listening and waiting in dread. Royce and Dum Dum were two of the last people she wanted to see here, especially with her past with Militech before she broke free and started freelance work. She lightly opened her eyes to find the Maelstrom leader throwing off the last of his clothing.

His body was ragged and filthy, dirt tainting what little skin he had left. His cybernetics were scattered across his chest, shoulders, arms and legs. His cock was also an inhuman mix of flesh and metal, pulsating with a red glow as it hung out.

V reeled back in shock as Royce poured the lube out onto her panties. He furiously yanked her back as he continued to empty it out over her belly and sex.

“Hope you’re built to last.” He murmured sadistically as he ripped her underwear off. She winced in pain as he did the same for her shirt.

She was completely naked, lying back on the bed as the lube trickled down her thighs and legs. V inhaled deeply as Royce pulled her forward, edging his dick against her entrance. A slight, blissful moan escaped her lips as she looked up at the ceiling.

The Maelstrom leader and his lackey both grinned in excitement. Royce flipped V onto her stomach, teasing at her clit with his hand and cock. She couldn’t help but squirm at his touch, disturbed but still alluded.

Without warning, he rammed his member deep inside. V tensed up in shock as she felt his warm, thick cock break through her with ease. He pulled her hair back roughly as he pulled out swiftly.

“Ugh! Your cunt’s so wet. Perfect for me to slip in.” To demonstrate, he rammed his dick back into her vagina. “And out.” Then, he yanked himself out.

“Uhh! Mmnnph!” V could only moan as she felt his girth enter her cunt. Her eyes rolled back as a hint of pre-cum dribble from her clit.

Royce repeated the movements for a few minutes, breathing and exclaiming in gruff shouts. He pinned V’s arms firmly to the bed as he started to fuck her faster and faster. He lifted one of his hands up and delivered a vicious slap against the merc’s ass. A red handprint was left in the wake, planted on the tender skin. Her wince of pain only made Royce want to go harder, thrusting in and out with little care.

Dum Dum simply watched on in awe as his boss fucked the hapless merc with little care. He let his trousers fall to his knees as he started to masturbate himself to the illustrious sight. His cock was far more modified than Royce’s, only a few pieces of skin still left over. Every sensation remained intact as he jerked his member vigorously, mesmerised by the sight that laid before him.

“We got a few minutes left you freaking gonk.” Royce yelled dismissively as he pulled V’s head back.

Taking the hint, Dum Dum stood up swiftly and poked at the merc’s face with his dick. V tried brushing it off, but Royce’s thrusts had left her wide-eyed and stifling moans. The Maelstrom lackey pushed his cock into her mouth easily, laughing in delight as he felt the warmth of her mouth embrace it.

He started to move in rhythm with Royce’s thrusts, ramming into V’s throat with haste. She laid there in compliance as the two Maelstrom members slammed themselves into her holes carelessly.

Every single time Royce or Dum Dum drove themselves in, V shuddered with pleasure. Her entire body became hot and fiery as a pit formed in her stomach. The merc was on the brink, she could feel it. And something told her that both of Maelstrom gangsters knew.

Dum Dum pried his cock free from her lips as Royce flipped her onto her back. He pulled his slick cock slowly out of V’s pussy, torturing her with every single paused movement.

The mercenary grabbed onto Dum Dum’s cock and jerked it nice and hard. He was left motionless, entranced by the sight of V as she stuck her tongue out. She used it to prod the tip of his dick, lapping at it slightly as the Maelstrom lackey bit into his lip.

Royce, on the other hand, slipped his dick back into V’s cunt. He rammed it in deep, watching as she shook and screamed with erotic pleasure.

“F-uh! I think I might-Nggh!!” The merc choked out as she turned back to Dum Dum, slurping on his cock excitedly.

The Maelstrom leader grinned as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. V’s body quivered every time he slammed himself into her, leaving her a moaning wreck. Royce slipped his index finger into her clenched asshole, watching as she wriggled around.

Dum Dum resolved to jerking his cock in the merc’s face himself, on the account of her getting distracted by Royce’s brutal fucking. He leaned back as his cock twitched and spasmed, a wave crashing down over him.

A hot streak of cum shot from his cock as he blew his load out onto V’s face. She stuck her tongue out as soon as she saw his orgasm approaching. The fluid flew onto her face, coating it in a sticky mess as she licked her lips into hope of licking up some of Dum Dum’s ejaculate.

V was sent over the edge at the taste. Her hips buckled as she erupted into a loud scream. She came onto Royce’s cock, squirting against his member as he pushed himself inside of her until he was secured in deeply. Her cum dribbled out as the Maelstrom leader smirked at her orgasmic state.

His orgasm was also close approaching. But he spitefully pulled out and the last minute and let it blow out all over V’s face. She recoiled at the sudden spray of cum, spitting out a glob of it onto the bedsheet.

In no time at all, both Maelstrom members were changed and ready to go. They took one last look at the cum-covered V before leaving the bedroom, staring back at her with malicious glee. Dum Dum was the first to go, hurrying out at his boss’s insistent demand.

“Just remember bitch.” Royce called out as slammed the door behind him. “That was only a taste. We ain’t done yet. Don’t worry, you’ll see soon enough.”

He closed the door behind him as V was left laying down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she laid back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
